Most Girls
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: Money had never been important to Andromeda. But where her sisters were concerned, money was everything. One-shot. Canon pairings. Song lyrics: 'Most Girls' by Pink.


**Most girls want a man with the bling bling**  
** Got my own thing, got the ching ching**  
** I just want real love**  
** Most girls want a man with the mean green**  
** Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of**  
** A man that understands real love**

* * *

"Tall men are nice I suppose. But money is what you really want. Find a man who can buy you a ring like this." Bellatrix offered.

Then she held out her hand to show her engagement ring to her younger sisters for the unpteenth time. Rodolphus Lestrange had proposed to Bellatrix little more than a week ago, with a diamond ring so large, it was a wonder that she could even lift her hand. Sure Lestrange was a bit shorter than her. He spoke French mainly, and barely grasped the basics of English. None of that mattered to Bella once she found out just how much money he would inherit.

"I want a ring like that. If he can't buy you a big fat diamond, he's not worth your time." Narcissa stated, looking pointedly at their middle sister.

Most girls craved money, security, and material things. But Andromeda Black was not like most girls. She didn't care for any of that. She wanted nothing more than true love. A few wealthy bachelors had asked for Andromeda's hand, and she refused them all on the grounds that she barely knew them and was not in love with them. A notion which her family thought to be ludicrous.

A Lestrange had proposed to Bella. A Malfoy was aggressively courting Narcissa. They and their mother were ecstatic. Druella had always told her daughters that love and looks were not important. Only money and social standing. She had married up considerably when she wed Cygnus Black, and wanted her daughters to do the same.

"Lucius Malfoy is definitely worth your time, little Cissy." Bellatrix urged.

"I know." purred the youngest.

"He's very handsome." added Andromeda, only to receive strange looks from her sisters.

"So what. He's rich. He doesn't have to be handsome." huffed Narcissa.

"I wouldn't care at all if Rodolphus fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch." Bella declared.

She and Narcissa then proceeded to snort with laughter. Andromeda only sighed. Bella was about as deep as a puddle, and Cissy was no better.

"Don't worry, Andy. We'll find you a man with lots and lots of money." Narcissa chimed.

"Rodolphus has a younger brother." Bellatrix said, with a smug smile.

Ah. Rabastan Lestrange. Andromeda had met the drunken little lecher last year at her parents' Christmas party. She was less than impressed...and that was putting it lightly. He had insisted on having a dance with her. He was all hands, then proceeded to fall down and vomit on himself. Rabastan wasn't exactly her knight in shining armor.

"No thank you. I'd rather not put up with his groping and vomiting the rest of my life." Andromeda spat.

"Merlin, you're so picky!" snarled Narcissa.

"Andy, he's got money to inherit too. And if he's anything like Rodolphus, you'll never want to leave the bedroom." Bella noted, with amusement.

"You slept with him?" the youngest sister asked, incredulously.

"Of course I did. How do you think I got him to propose to me?" Bellatrix replied, triumphantly.

She and Narcissa snorted with laughter once more, and Andromeda could only roll her eyes.

"Should I sleep with Lucius?" asked the petite blonde.

Andromeda could hardly believe her ears! Narcissa was now considering giving her virginity to Lucius Malfoy on the grounds that he was very wealthy may propose to her. Not because she loved him. Bella was a bad influence...

"Not yet. You need to give it at least a few more months. Some men only want our bodies. If he's like that, he'll grow impatient soon. But if he wants to marry you, he'll wait as long as you want him to. I didn't touch Rodolphus until I overheard him telling his mother that he wanted me to be his wife. I understand more French than he thinks." Bellatrix said.

"In that case, I'll make Lucius wait until our wedding night." Narcissa responded, with a wide grin.

"That's the spirit, little sister." Bellatrix encouraged.

"Andy, you could always marry Regulus!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Our cousin?" Andromeda asked, nothing short of disgusted.

"Of course. That's not a bad idea actually. He's family so we know he has money. And since looks seem to be important to you, Andromeda...he'll be a stud if you give him a few years." Bella agreed.

"You two are sick!" blurted Andromeda, who was now quite content to storm out of the room.

Little did anyone know that Andromeda was already spoken for. Yes, she had found her knight in shining armor. His name was Ted Tonks. Middle class and muggle-born, yet it didn't bother her a bit. She was in love. She wasn't like most girls.


End file.
